Dishonesty
by callionope
Summary: To think a woman can love him for ten whole years... Oneshots
1. Sleepless Night

**Forgive me for creating a new story when I know that I am stuck with my previous ones! **

**Please enjoy this Yami x Charlotte story!**

* * *

If we're both still single when we're old, wanna take care of each other?'

Charlotte could not sleep.

And she was blaming Yami.

'What does he mean by that?'

She frowned deeply, her brow creasing in thought as she hugged the pillow tightly to her chest. She knew she needed the rest she could get especially from the fight she had with the Eye of the Midnight Sun. But sleep won't visit her and it's seriously bothering her.

What Yami said continuously bugged her mind and she tried to painfully read and decode the meaning behind his words.

Did he really mean what he said?

'Maybe I should not overthink things...' she sighed tiredly and turned to her side. 'Maybe he is just teasing me again...'

Yami was always making fun of her and she wished that sometimes, hopefully, he will treat her kindly. She wanted Yami to treat her like a woman, to see her as a woman. But the way she treated him all this time, it might be difficult to make Yami see her in a different light. She was always cold and rude to him, insulting him using harsh words that she really did not mean.

She's a dishonest person.

'It's my fault in the first place,' she thought grimly and hid her face using her soft pillow. 'Why can't I be honest with myself? Stupid, Charlotte.'

She curled further into her bed, burying her face deeper to hide her growing shame. She was an idiot, she admitted. She's an idiot to the point that she always, always, always wonders what would happen if she allowed herself to be honest for once.

'Maybe he won't talk to me anymore...'

'Maybe he'll laugh at me.'

'Maybe he'll think I'm crazy.'

'Maybe...'

Maybe...

Maybe.

Always maybe. She's tired of maybes. She was tired of hiding her feelings.

She was tired...so tired. But she was afraid too.

But what if she said yes? What wouldl happen?

Charlotte blinked, feeling the heat spreading through her body in an incredible speed at the thoughts that suddenly appeared in her mind. Thoughts about Yami hugging her with his hard and sculpted body, Yami caressing her skin with his gentle touch, Yami whispering soft nothings to her ears. All those dirty thoughts were making her lightheaded that she cannot help but whimper in delight and embarrassment.

'Calm down, Charlotte! Stop imagining him! You need to sleep! Calm yourself!'

B-But what would it feel if she were to be bold and touch the lips of his with her own.

'I will see heaven.'

It's a scenario that she always fantasized and she felt so utterly dirty for thinking such things with Yami. But if it were to happen, she would die... she would die a happy knight. No regrets.

Feeling a little tired with all the thinking she had done for the past few minutes, she decided that it was time to sleep and call it a day. Imagining Yami was taking a toll on her body and losing sleep because of him was unforgivable on her part. She was a captain and she must do her duty religiously.

With that last thought in mind about Yami kissing her, Charlotte was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**I am sorry with the grammatical errors. I actually just used my phone for typing this story. i do not have my laptop with me. My baby sis borrowed it for school.**

**If you have any requests with this pairing, I will happily write one for you! Review on this story and tell me your requests so that I may help you quench your thirst! Thank you, loves!**


	2. Comfort of Lies

**Someone requested about Yami's perspective and to be honest, I had a hard time writing this. If you're going to add the fact that I don't have a laptop and only used phone then yep, difficult. But I had fun!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll take note of your requests! Yes, Yes I'll try to write a more interactive one *winks* ENJOY!**

* * *

''If we're both still single when we're old, wanna take care of each other?'

Yami thought he would die.

It was an impossible situation, the leader of the Eye of the Midnight sun was posed to release an enormous amount of magic that even if they surpassed their damn limits, run away like hell or even fight without ever giving up, he could only come up with one ending.

Death would welcome them in any second.

Yami was prepared to whatever the outcome will be, but he was not fucking ready when an uninvited company arrived in the moment of his fate's acceptance. He was ready to die for those brats, sacrifice his damn self for their survival. But shit came crashing down when they arrived... Charlotte arrived…

Realizations become visible in his eyes. This happens all the time. Specifically when that woman is involved.

It was always in this kind of situation that he always realized that he didn't want another regret in his life. That he would be a damn fool to let this situation go to waste. That if he would not say it now, it would be another agonizing sleepless night of fucking what ifs.

It was always in this kind of situation that he realized that he could not die yet.

Regrets will eat him alive with no mercy. Like it always did every single day.

And so, he said it. He teased her. He made fun of her. He admitted his feelings to her.

It was nerve-wracking, but he continued to babble his stupid mouth. He hid his true feelings behind those vague words. Indirect. Confusing.

Yami was not surprised when the Blue Rose Captain rejected it.

"Wha-" Charlotte gasped and sputtered as blood rushed quickly to her cheeks. "Y-You can't be serious! I wouldn't be caught dead with you!"

Yami expected this.

Rejection should feel hurt. He should feel disheartened. Angry. Devastated.

But all he felt was relief. Comfort. Assurance.

Because she was lying.

And for him, it was what all that matters.

Because what matters is that he knew the truth. The truth that she felt the same.

'I'm so pathetic,' Yami thought as he relished the fact that he was the only one who could transform that cold, unfeeling gorgeous woman to a soft, blushing mess.

He was pathetic because he would rather accept the lies that leaked out of her mouth rather than the truth that she desperately locked inside her heart.

He was pathetic because he was taking advantage of this blissful feeling of acceptance, that Charlotte Roselei liked him for god knows why. Until now, it was a complete mystery how a woman like Charlotte managed to see the goodness in his crude and barbarian side.

'That woman is insane.'

He watched fondly as Charlotte tried to calm herself from the shameless teasing she received from him. The Briar woman carefully took deep breaths to cool down her burning cheeks which, in Yami's perspective, was failing miserably because her cheeks stubbornly kept its pinkish hue.

It was adorable but Yami won't admit it out loud in the presence of the braid captain and the beanpole captain around. He would rather die than embarrass himself in front of those prick heads.

While Charlotte was busy composing herself, Yami took this opportunity to inspect her whole body for any signs of wound or injury. Yami was painfully aware of how strong Charlotte is. But he could not help but be worried about that woman from time to time because of her reputation to do things by herself. She was stubborn but she listens when necessary.

Yami resumed observing the Blue Rose Captain as her back faced him, showing off the insignia of her brigade, the proof of her hard work and dedication.

The Blue Rose symbol was a proof and a reminder that firmly held him back in his place. It was the proof that constantly slaps him to reality. It was the proof that unfailingly reminded him that this woman is invincible, untouchable.

It was a reminder that Charlotte is a woman that could not be caged down, tied or forced.

It was a reminder that he is a foreigner that was unworthy of her heart.

But still... 'She wants to grow old with me huh,' Yami mused with a small smile on his face. He pushed down the soft flutter that stubbornly caressed his chest at that thought.

'I think it's time to go back and squish these feelings down to the toilet. I want to take a shit.'

Yami stood up with a loud grunt, causing Asta, who unfortunately became a living furniture, groaned in exhaustion.

"Oy, Finral, you lazy ass! Be useful and open a damn portal."

"Excuse me?! But I am very useful for your information, Yami-san!" Finral whined weakly.

Yami clicked his tongue. "Just bring us back, you damn playboy or I'll kill you." He then pointed at the knocked-out Asta on the ground. "And carry that crazy brat with you. I think he's on his last breath."

"Ehhh?! Then you shouldn't have made him your personal chair, Yami-san!"

"But I'm tired," Yami deadpanned before stretching his sore muscles and bending his weary bones with a satisfying pop, exhaustion was slightly evident on his tone, but he forced himself to stand taller, ignoring the itchiness of the gashes he acquired from his lack of awareness with his surroundings.

Finral only stared at him, his eyes observing his captain's condition and sighed, understanding. "You're hopeless."

Yami froze in his place, causing Finral to stop and glance at his captain weirdly. Finral jumped when his captain laughed for unknown reasons then said…

"Yeah, I am fucking hopeless."

He hated to admit it, but he was really fucking hopeless.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the grammatical errors! Hopefully you like this! If you have more requests please comment down here so that I may have an idea of what you readers want! Thank you so much for your support.**

**Lets all go down with this ship!**

**Update: 02-20-2019**

**I missed my laptop so much! What a wonderful feeling of happiness! I fixed this story, there are some major editing because ideas popped out of my mind! Again, if you have any request please feel free to comment! Thank yooouu!**


End file.
